


Klance Fluff Week Prompts

by mariechen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechen/pseuds/mariechen
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the Klance fluff week.FirstRainy Day ✓Night Out ✓Sleep ✓Feelings ✓Training ✓Pranks





	1. Day 2: Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Rainy Day

“So, Coran, Pidge, Hunk. You will go look for the parts you need. I'll stay here with Allura. Keith, Lance. You can do whatever you like. But please, at least try a bit not to get into too much trouble.”  
Lance send a blinding smile in Shiro's direction. “Us? Trouble? Pffff, never!” He dismissively waved his hand, while winking at Keith at the same time. Getting a small smirk from the Red Paladin in response, made him smile even brighter.

Shiro wasn't sure if he should sigh or look fondly at the pair.  
A while ago a bond had established between the Blue and Red Voltron Paladin...  
And Shiro was glad that Keith got more social because of that, hanging around the other Paladins, especially Lance, more, but having the most trouble attracting Paladins near each other most of the time practically spelt out trouble.  
In capslock.

A soft thud marked that they had landed on the planet. They knew that it was part of a small alliance at a corner of the universe that hasn't been touched by the Galra empire.  
Yet.  
The map disappeared from the Castle's monitors and for the first time they could see the landscape of the planet.

A soft gasp escaped the Paladins.

“Is that-”

“-rain!?”

 

Now they all heard the soft splitter-splatter that was oh so familiar to them which accompanied the rain outside. The Castle's outer walls collected the rain and lines of water trickled down the windows.  
Outside were plants that resembled trees, the pink and purple leaves being pushed down by the constant fall of rain.  
The Paladins kept staring at awe what was happening outside.

“Lance! Is this like the rain you have on earth that you were telling me about?” Coran's question broke the stunned silence that suddenly engulfed the whole room.

Slowly but surely grins spread over all the Paladins face. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk shared a short look before they started running towards the exit of the room, almost falling over each other, whooping.  
“Sorry Coran! We'll be back soon!!”

The doors swished open for the Paladins to leave. But with a short look over his shoulder, Lance started running back.  
He grabbed Keith by the wrist who looked startled for a second and then Lance started tugging him along.  
“Come on!”  
A surprised laugh escaped Keith as he started to gain speed to run alongside Lance.  
“You too, guys!”  
And with that Lance and Keith had already disappeared from sight.  
Shaking his head Shiro followed the others outside in a slow jog, grin visible on his face.

Keith and Lance stared at the rain.  
Lance stopped short just at the door leading them outside.  
Not daring to cross.

“What if it doesn't fell like it?”

Keith could see Hunk and Pidge already running around, jumping into puddles that had formed on the dark blue soil.  
He turned his hand. Lance's finger that were still wound around his wrist slowly slipped down and their hands intertwined.  
Softly tugging at their joined hands, Keith made a step forward with Lance finally following him outside. For a moment they just stood there, watching each other as rain slowly cascaded down their faces. 

Lance lifted his free hand, catching a rain drop that was running down Keith's cheek with a finger. Keith could feel his neck burning, overwhelmed with the sudden touch.  
Lance didn't seem to notice as he carefully studied the drop. 

“The rain is pink!”  
And with that he he let out a loud laugh, dashing forward to join Pidge and Hunk.  
His hand still joined with Keith's.


	2. Day 3: Night Out

“Keith, buddy? You awake?”  
A soft knock on his door made Keith look up from the dagger in his hands. It quickly grew back to the smaller knife it was before as he threw it on the bed.  
Why would Lance be knocking on his door this late? The lights of the Castle had been turned off a while ago but here was Lance knocking at his door.  
Keith pushed a button next to the door, allowing it to slide open. Lance was in the motion of turning his back to the room, prepared to walk away.  
Keith raised his eyebrow at him.

“Uh, Keith, fancy seeing you here.” Lance rubbed his neck, not really looking in Keith's direction.

“Lance. You were the one who knocked on my door.” 

“Uh yeah, right... Um, I was thinking. About us two hitting the town? What do you say? You know, I couldn't sleep and I figured you'd still be awake too, so instead of us being total loners by ourselfs we-.”  
“Lance, you're rambling. But sure, why not, let's go.”

Lance's eye widen in surprise, watching Keith go back inside his room.  
Keith said _yes?_

“So, are Hunk and Pidge busy with a project?”, Keith asked over his shoulders, throwing his jacket on.  
“Uh, I don't know? Why are you asking?”  
“Cause you asked me to go out?”, Keith asked casually.  
Lance averted his eyes. “Uh no, I , uh, wanted to go with you?”  
Keith froze, still shrugging into one sleeve of his jacket, “What?”  
“Uhm, yeah. I mean.... Why not? You are fun to be around? Come on then, let's go!”

_Fun to be around?_

Keith could feel a blush creeping up his neck, as following Lance.  
He could not remember anyone ever calling him _fun to be around._

 

After sneaking out the Castle, Keith and Lance walked through the streets of the town they already had visited during the day.  
It was a small trading town, space ships standing all around it, making it fill with all kinds of species doing business.  
But now at night the place felt totally different, it was less crowed and only a few windows were lit up as Lance and Keith made their way to the town centre.  
From one of the places surrounding the town's centre they could hear soft tunes coming out of its open door.  
As Lance heard the music play, his eyes lit up, excited by the familiarity of it.  
“Come on, let's go in there!”

Going through the door a sweet smell engulfed them. The soft tunes were now a bit louder as they stepped into the wide open room.  
Along the walls and in the room were long couches and in the middle was a small dancefloor where couples were swaying to the muic.  
The lights made the skin, or the scales of some visitors, glow, giving the whole room a magic like feeling. 

They made their way to one of the couches more in the centre of the room.  
During the day they were too occupied to really take in all the different visitors that were here to trade. But now they could lean back and just enjoy themselves.  
“I’m getting us something to drink?“ It sounded more like a question as Lance eyed the indistinguishable content of the glasses that were carried around by the other guest. 

As Lance made his way to what seemed the bar at the other side of the room a muttered Hopefully followed.  
“Wait! I didn't take any money with me?”  
“Come on, mullet, who do you think I am? As if I didn’t know how to woo someone.” And with that Lance disappeared.

Keith slowly leaned back, taking in the room and its occupants. They hadn’t been attacked during the day and Allura deemed the town safe but Keith still scanned the room, noting all the different exits and -

_WOO SOMEONE?_

Sitting up straight an embarrassing noise escaped Keith. He covered his face with his hands, his mind running wild. This suddenly seemed a lot like a date?  
Keith took some deep breaths, willing his blush back down. Nonono, surely he was just overreacting. Reading to much into this. Into Lance wanting to spend time with him. Into buying him drinks. It was probably just two bros hanging out together for Lance.  
Yeah, just two bros chilling.

“Keith? You okay there buddy?” Keith peeked out between his fingers, looking at Lance who stared at him concerned.  
Snapping his hands away from his face Keith furiously nodded, accepting the drink Lance held in his direction.  
Lance eased himself next to Keith and after a few uncomfortable minutes they both easily fell back into their norm. They sipped from their drinks, surprised by the total sweetness of it, talking about the new things they saw during their time in the town and about the people they met.  
After a while Keith could feel himself getting sleepy. Of course, he normally didn't sleep much at the Castle but being surrounded by loads of people and just talking for a long time drained him way more than just being in the Castle, staring at the ceiling of his room, willing the sleep to come.  
Keith could see Lance trying to hide a yawn by stretching.  
“Maybe we should head back soon?” Lance looked conflicted for a second but after yawning again he got up and held his hand out to Keith.

“Can I have this last dance then?”  
Keith's mouth fell open. He stared from Lance's outstretched hand to his face where his grin slowly faded to an unsure expression. He was about to pull is hand back when he felt Keith's feather like touch.  
Lance grin came back while leading him and Keith to the dancefloor. They had been watching the couples on the dancefloor and they danced what seemed a lot like the slow dance they knew from earth.

Taking a deep breath Lance put his arms around Keith's shoulders. After a few moments he could fell Keith's hesitant touch on his waist.  
His breath hitched.  
He didn't believe this was happening.  
He was slow dancing with Keith quisnack Kogane. 

They started swaying around in the same rhythm the other guests did, slowly getting more comfortable with the music and each other.  
And with every passing tune Lance could feel Keith's hands on his waist grow more confident, his warmth seeping through his clothes.  
With a slight confidence boost, or more likely lack of common sense that often happens at this time of the night, Lance made a small step towards Keith, his arms now locked behind his neck. In that instant he felt Keith's hands travel to the small of his back.  
He smiled at him, praying Keith wouldn't notice the blush that crept over his cheeks and got a shy smile back.

But after a short time, Lance couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He was used to getting his beauty sleep, not that needed it mind you, but both Paladins were exhausted.  
“I think it's time to head back now.”  
And Lance nodded in agreement. 

And if they walked back with their hands intertwined, well, nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here I am with day 3! Hope you enjoyed it :D  
> My tumblr is mereadingandstuff and I'm always open to talk or scream about different stuff


	3. Day 4: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sleep

Sometimes the Castle was just too quiet.  
The Altean technology combined with its magic made the Castle almost soundless. There were no engines heard running or electricity buzzing.

Lance had been surrounded by sounds his whole life.   
He couldn’t even recall a time where the voices of his family didn’t follow him around or the sound of the waves crashing on the shore couldn't be heard through his bedroom window. Even at the Garrison he was constantly surrounded by noise. The other students, the buzzing of the lights and just the general sounds of life.

 

But here on the Castle?  
Total silence.

Lance turned, pressing his face into the pillow, groaning. He turned back on his right side before he threw his blankets off and got up. Toeing into his blue Paladin slippers, he wrapped his arms around himself in the chilly air of his room and made his way to the kitchen. 

During one of their shopping trips they found a plant whose leaves faintly resembled the taste of chocolate. Hunk, filled with determination, tried since then to make hot chocolate with the leaves. He came pretty close to the actual taste with his last few tries and Lance knew there was still some left from his last attempt.

Pouring himself some of it, he then put the cup in the device that would heat it up.  
Hands warming around the now hot cup, he curled up under one of the blankets on the couch that was the latest addition to the kitchen. The Paladins had the idea to put it there.  
Well, maybe it was manly Lance's idea so that he could hang out with Hunk while he conducted his various food experiments.   
But now there were some times when after dinner all the Paladins with Allura and Coran flopped down on the couch together, just enjoying each others presence. 

Lance could hear the kitchen doors slide open.   
It wasn't that unusual to met people wandering around at night. Maybe Hunk and Pidge just finished one of their projects and were getting a midnight snack, or maybe Shiro was wandering around, kept awake by his nightmares.

But turning around Lance saw someone he didn't expect to come to this place.  
It was Keith, his hair dishevelled, shirt crumpled, jacket and belt from his usual outfit missing.  
They stared at each other in silence for a moment, Keith clearly not expecting company at this hour of the night.

“Are you here for the hot chocolate too?” Lance held up his cup.  
“Uhm, yeah. Why are you up this late? Don't you need your, oh so important, beauty sleep?”  
“Excuse me, but have you looked at me? As if I ever needed beauty sleep, rude.”

Keith snorted at that, pouring himself a cup. An unsure expression flickered over his face as he looked from the door back to Lance.  
“You can join me if you want to?”   
Keith nodded, relief showing in his eyes and made his way over to the couch.

 

For a while they were just sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks.

“Hey, Keith. Can you tell me something?”   
“About what?”  
“Hmm, I don't really care. Anything you want to, really.”

Keith was a bit confused by Lance's request but the other sounded so sincere he just complied. Keith wrecked his brain for something to talk about. What did Lance want to hear from him?  
“Mullet, don't overthink this too much. Just tell me, I don't know, about your favourite subject at the Garrison or something, it really doesn't matter.” Setting his cup down on the floor Lance then snuggled deeper into the couch, closing his eyes.  
“Uh, sure. So my favourite class was definitely the flying simulation. I guess that's pretty obvious. But it actually felt like useful training, other then some other classes we had there. And the simulation was just so cool! It sometimes really felt like it was real, especially when-”  
Lance felt his eyelids drop and he slowly drifted to sleep, Keith's voice still sounding through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed another fluffy thing!   
> My writing tumblr is mereadingandstuff where I mostly just post my writing but my messages are always open to scream about stuff


	4. Day 5: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Feelings  
> The one where Lance gets hurt and realises stuff.

“Quiznak.”  
Lance sat up on his bed, his face buried in his hands, a stuttered sigh escaping him as he recollected the events that had happened.

 

They were in a fight with some Galra soldiers. They got some intel that Pidge's family might be on a prison ship. Now on that ship, they were searching all over the place to find more information and prisoners.  
Lance snuck around the next corner, carefully looking around. He had only encountered a few drones so far, but he had easily taken them out.

“Pidge, where to next?”  
A sigh could be heard over his com. “I'm not sure. We looked everywhere. They’re not here.”  
“I'm sorry, Pidge. We’ll find them soon.”  
“Thanks, but we all knew this was a stretch Lance. If you follow this corridor and take two right turns, you’ll meet up with Keith, and you two can head back together.”  
Lance made way towards Keith's position.  
Getting closer to Keith, he could hear the sounds of battle. Cursing under his breath, Lance broke out into a run.  
“Of course, Keith would get into trouble.”  
Rounding the last corner, he quickly scanned what was in the hallway. Keith was surrounded by drones, his sword slashing through them.  
Lance opened his mouth, about to announce his presence to Keith, when he saw a drone come out from another path. The drone aimed his weapon directly at Keith, finger already at the trigger.  
Lance felt his feet move before his thoughts caught up with the situation. Suddenly, he found himself knocking over the soldier, a sharp pain erupting in his side. White spots danced in Lance's vision as he and the soldier fell to the ground. Lance landed on his injured side, which made him scream.  
“Lance!”  
He heard Keith cry out, as his vision slowly faded.

Lance tumbled out of the healing pod, right into Keith’s arms.  
“Hey, there. Good to have you back.”  
Lance blinked a few times, letting his eyes focus, as he tried to figure out how he got there.  
“W-what happened?”, he stuttered.  
Keith avoided looking at him, his gaze focused on everything else in the room but him.  
“Uh, Pidge told me you went to meet up with me on the ship, so that we could head back together. Then, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and barreled into that soldier that was trying to shoot me! And when you knocked him over, the gun shot off and you were struck in the side.”  
Lance’s hand crept up to his side, where he could feel a phantom pain as his memories flooded back.  
He carefully lifted his shirt, not expecting to see any damage, having the help from the Altean healing pots. He froze in surprise as he saw the white tissue at his side, at the place he was hit, a stark contrast to his darker skin around it.

He heard Keith suck in a breath. “You have a scar...”  
Lance just nodded, not really knowing how to react. He got hurt a lot as a kid by playing around with his siblings, but injuries rarely left a scar on him.  
“Oh god Lance, I’m so sorry. I should have noticed that drone coming out from the corridor. Why did you do that?! You could have just shot him!” Lance could hear the panic in Keith’s voice as it got higher at the end.

Right, he could have just shot him.  
So why did he barrel in without even thinking about it?  
He remembered seeing the soldier and just … reacting. Without even spending any thought on it.  
His whole sense of thinking had just stopped altogether... and the only thing that was on his mind was that Keith was in danger.  
“What does this mean?”, Lance asked himself.  
Lance imagined any other Paladin being in Keith’s place, and in all the scenarios he played out in his mind, he would have stopped, thought about what he was doing, and would have taken out the soldier from afar. But whenever he imagined Keith in danger, he couldn’t tell himself that he would now make a different decision.  
But why?   
He cared about the other Paladins a lot too. They were all his second family up here in space. They made his homesickness bearable.  
What made Keith different?   
What changed to make Keith different?

When did his eyes start searching for Keith as soon as he entered the room?  
When did it start feeling natural having Keith by his side? At dinner, during their training or planning sessions?  
When did his feelings of homesickness fade when Keith sat next to him during their many sleepless nights? He made the feeling of homesickness fade while the others made it bearable.  
But why?  
At what point could he distinguish Keith’s groans of pain from the others?  
And when did he start wanting to run his fingers through Keith’s hair?  
When did he want to touch him and draw him closer, and closer….

 

Quiznak.  
He had a crush.  
A crush on Keith.  
He felt heat rushing to his cheeks.   
How did he never notice that?  
“Lance?”  
“Ah, sorry. I’m just … tired! I think I’m going to get back to my room!”  
Lance stumbled out, leaving a stunned Keith. In his room he let himself fall on his bed.

“Quiznak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got sick in the middle of Klance fluff week and spend a week immediately going to bed after work? But even though it's a week overdue I'm still going to do the other prompts!   
> My amazing friend helped me edit this one so thanks a lot!!


	7. Day 6: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: The one where they throw pick up lines at each other.

“So the first thing on our training agenda for today iiiiiis….. a bonding exercise! The well loved electricity maze! The first pair will be Lance and Keith. Keith you’re going to be inside the maze, while Lance, you will try to guide him from outside.”, Coran instructed, as he powered up the training arena.  
Keith and Lance grinned at each other before they moved to their respective places.

“Test, test. Keith? Have I ever told you that if I were a lion I’d spend all my nine lives with you?”  
Keith sighed and looked up at Lance’s figure, which he could see standing in the room that overlooked the training area.  
“Lance, what are you doing? And aren't cats the ones with nine lives?”  
“I was testing our comms, and I just thought lions were more appropriate given our current situation, you know.”  
Keith could tell Lance was proud of himself by the tone of his voice.  
“Speaking of cats... ”  
“Lance, we weren’t talking about-”  
“I really think you are purrrfect!”  
Keith shook his head.  
“Oh my god Lance, just start.”  
“Okay, okay. You ready? Let’s rock this space maze!”

There was a quiet pause.  
“I’m pulling the map up now. Hold on.”  
Keith smirked to himself as a reply formed in his head, “Sorry, I can’t hold on, I’ve already fallen for you.”  
Keith had to suppress his laugh when he heard Lance sputtering over the com.  
“So Lance, start giving me directions-”  
Lance spoke fast, “Ah yeah sure, directions. Turn left first then make a ste-”  
“-to your heart.”  
“Keith!”  
Keith laughed and made a step forward, not really paying attention as he was still thinking about Lance’s reaction, which promptly let him to walking into the electricity wall that surrounded the maze.  
“Keith. Can you even walk straight? Turn left now, make a step and then turn right.”  
“Lance… nothing I ever do is _straight_. And it’s basically your fault, since I walked into the wall because I was blinded by your beauty. So now I’m going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.”  
“Keith, we’re in space. Is there even anything like insurance out here? And we’re not even talking in person? This doesn’t make much sense.” Keith crossed his arms.  
“Okay, now make three steps forward. And by the way, you should see a doctor, cause I think you’re lacking some Vitamin Me.” Lance clicked his tongue, instead of winking.  
Giggling, Keith said, “Speaking of doctors, how’s your fever?”  
“Turn left now. What are you talking about? A fever?”  
“Oh, I just thought you looked pretty hot today.”  
“When don’t I look hot?” Lance said conceitedly.  
“Now turn right, and make ten steps forward. Then, turn left, make a step again, turn right, and walk seven steps. After that, make another left turn, and after ten steps you should be out. You got all that?”  
Keith affirmed Lance’s question and paid full attention to the instructions. It wasn’t that fun being hit by electricity over and over again.  
“Lance, have I ever mentioned that you’re my purrrince.”  
Lance felt himself blush. “No, not that can I think of. But, are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I see.”  
“You know I’m from Texas.”  
“Yeah, well I’ll never accept that to be honest.”  
“Hey!”  
“Now you just need to walk a few steps and you should be out. How are you even doing that?”  
“What? Remembering all your instructions?”  
“No no, not that. Looking so good.”  
Keith felt the need to one-up Lance, feeling himself flush after that line caught him off guard.

“Well…..It’s a good thing I wore my gloves today. Otherwise, you’d be too hot to handle.”  
“Keith, you wear those emo gloves literally every single day.”  
“Yeah, cause you’re too hot to handle every single day.”  
Lance was defeated. He just couldn’t handle it. But being Lance, he refused to quit.  
“You should have stepped out of the maze now. Annnnnnd… Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know how I’m single?”  
“Lance, you’re not.”  
“And you’re single.”  
“I’m not??”  
“Coincidence? I think not.”  
“Lance… We are literally boyfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just 700 words of Keith and Lance throwing pick up lines at each other? But hey I hope it was enjoyable :D thanks for reading and read you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! This is my first contribution to the fluff week and hopefully I'll get some of the other prompts done too!  
> My tumblr is mereadingandstuff and I'm always open to scream about stuff with people because honestly I have been screaming since the second season aired on Friday.


End file.
